Kidnapped
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: I lived with my parents until I was 8 years old when I was kidnapped. Nobody has found me and I dont think they ever will. The only plan is to escape.. Later, I am not fully human anymore not after I turned 13, when I can became intimite. Half of me died
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am only 8 years old. I live in Forks, Washington. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I prefer Bella. The daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. Renee is a substitute teacher and Charlie is a police officer. I have lived here ever since I can remember. I usually hate the rain. Because that's all it does here, rain.

Renee and Charlie have been having problems lately. Meaning they are fighting a lot and are on the verge of divorce. But they try to keep it together for me. I don't know why. I am worth nothing. I am also a plain jane. I am very pale. I have boring brown hair and plain brown eyes. My mother is prettier than me. I have too much Charlie in me. I don't like people worrying about me and I hate surprises. And I am so klutzy I am almost disabled.

Today we were going to get a new car because we need a bigger one. Our small Honda wont cut it anymore. I was sitting in the backseat reading Junie B. Jones First Grader. The book is very small but hey its good. I love reading by the way. My parents left me in the car while they went inside to talk to a person about some nice car. For once it was sunny so I had all the car windows down. Renee has the keys so the car wasn't on. As I was reading I heard the car unlock assuming it was my parents I didn't look up. But then I heard this weird clicking noise. I looked up and was horrified to not see my parents. But some guy trying to hotwire the car.

Then the car started, he hotwired it. He gave me a evil smile. I looked towards the store where I saw Renee and Charlie staring horrified they started running out of the building. The guy jumped in and closed the door. He started driving away. I had tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked out the back window. My father was staring at the car with pain and sadness, my mother crying on my father's shoulder. I cried and cried. I had no idea where this man was taking me and I didn't know why he did. All I know is I was kidnapped.

I cried myself to sleep in the car with a complete stranger.

__________________________________________________________________________

_What did you think? I hope you liked it. See I made this story because I was just at a car dealership recently because my brother is 16 and wants a car. So my parents and I went looking. We stopped at a place and my parents got out and left me alone in the car. And that is when I came up with the idea of this story. Because the thought of this happening to me came into my head. I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for all of your support._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love you all!_

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I woke up and yawned. I blinked multiple times until I could see. And when I saw a plain white wall instead of my dark purple one at home. I freaked out. Then I remembered what happened and started freaking out more. It was then that I noticed a video camera in the corner. But I ignored it and tried to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. Then I saw another door, but it was a bathroom. Then I heard a voice. "I see your awake." It said. I looked around trying to find where the voice came from.**

"**You cant see me I am on the loud speaker. Now answer my questions and you wont be hurt alright?" It said. I nodded. "Good. What is your full name?" It said. "Isabella Marie Swan." I whispered. "Alright Isabella, my name is Jacob." Jacob said. I stayed silent. "How old are you?" He asked. "8." I said. "Good. Now Isabella a friend of mine is going to come in the room and talk to you. If you don't corporate we wont let you do something, got it?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. **

**Then I heard the door unlock and a man in his mid twenties came into the room. "Hello Isabella, my name is Richard." He said. "Hi." I said back. He shook his head. "No. You always respond back with our names on the end. Try again." Richard commanded. "Hello Richard." I said. He smiled in approval. "Good girl. Now Isabella where do you live?" He asked. "Forks, Washington." I said and then said, "Where am I?" He put his finger up to my lips. "Do not speak only if a question is asked directly. I might answer some after though." He said then said, "Who do you live with?" "My mom and dad." I said. "What do they do for jobs?" Richard asked. "My mom is a teacher and my dad is a police officer." I said. "Good." He said.**

"**Alright sense you answered our questions. We will answer yours." He said. "Where am I?" "We are in Houston, Texas." My eyes widened. "Why?" I asked. "Because this is where we live and this is your new room." He said. "What do you want with me and how long am I going to be held here?" I asked. He smirked. "You are going to be held here for a long time." He said. I noticed how he skipped the other question.**

"**Now for being such a big girl we are going to let you decorate your room if you want. I will take you out in the car and we will go places and you can get paint and toys and whatever else you want. Alright?" He asked. I nodded. "But you must call me daddy in the stores and around other people. And don't tell anyone that you were kidnapped or we will kill your parents or yourself." I gulped. "Yes, daddy."**

**____________________________________**

**About 2 hours later we were back. I picked out purple paint, wood flooring, I got the whole Junie. B. Jones series along with a television and some movies. And of course a small bed that has a dark purple comforter, a bookshelf then I have some Barbie dolls and of course hygiene supplies. Richard said if I am that good again I will be able to go out sometimes. We also bought tons of new clothes and sleepwear.**

**He had told me while we were there that I might not be able to ever see Jacob. And if I do his face would be covered because he doesn't like unleashing his identity. Right now Richard was just finishing painting my room, he already finished putting the wood floor together. Richard was somewhat a nice guy. He also had some really high windows put in. So I could actually see. But I would never be able to reach them.**

**After he finished he moved all the furniture and toys in. "There." He said. I looked around. This definitely didn't look like it did before. "Thank you, Richard." I said. He walked out and back in the room. He then handed me a bag. "McDonalds kids meal I figured you would be hungry. And here I found this in the car I thought you might want it." He said then left. It was my Junie B. Jones First Grader book. I smiled and opened it up. I had gotten this one from my parents and they had wrote a note in it. I read it to myself.**

_**Bella,**_

_**You are a fantastic reader. I have never seen an 8 year old read so fast. I love you Bella. And I hope you enjoy reading this, because you deserved it. **_

_**Love, Mom and Dad**_

_**A tear slid down my cheek. I put the book away with my other books on the bookshelf and ate my chicken nugget meal. After I was done I threw it away in the trash. And grabbed one of the new pairs of pajama's we bought and then got into bed. "Goodnight Isabella." I heard Jacob say. Then I fell asleep to not have peaceful dreams but nightmares with Richard and Jacob.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Isabella wake up." Jacob yelled. I yawned and got up. It has been 5 years since my kidnap. I am now 13 years old. Since then I now have a laptop and books for my age. If I act good I get things. And about a week after my kidnap I learned why they wanted me here. I am there personal chew toy. They beat me. My body is full of bruises and scars.

I got rid of my clothes and got into the shower. I have seen Jacob's face. Last year he had let me see and he doesn't care anymore. He has tan skin and long black hair. He looks like but he is very evil. The only person I talk to is Robert. But only when I have to talk to him. He is still a pretty nice guy though. I got out of the shower and put on a blue aeropostle top and dark blue jeans. I started thinking about a couple days ago. I had become a women, you could say. So I got my period, and started shaving, and having to wear deodorant. It was weird it is good that my mom talked about that stuff when I was still young or I would have had no clue what to do.

I finished in the bathroom and walked out into my room. "Isabella?" Jacob said. "Yes, Jacob?" I asked. "Richard will come in to your room in a moment." Was all he said. Then Richard walked in. he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my room. I have never really been out anymore, not since they started beating me. He tugged my arm with a hard grasp that will possibly leave a bruise. Then he brought me into the room where I have my beatings. I walked in scared. Jacob never told me before hand when I was going to have my beatings.

He pulled me to a table and strapped me to it. The restraints were strong. Then Jacob came out he took off his clothes then mine.

Ladies and Gentlemen that was the night I lost my virginity.

________________________________________________________

_Ya Like? The next chapter is going to skip some years again. So… yeppers. I hope you liked it. Thanks. Please Review._

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**3 more years passed. I am now 16. I am still kidnapped. I still live in the small little room. I am still beat and rapped by Jacob. I am surprised I am not pregnant because he does it about 4 times a week. Do the math. I was reading one of my favorite books, Wuthering Heights. When Richard ran in the room.**

"**Come on Bella it is time to pack." He said. Richard calls me Bella because he understands me.. A little. "Why? What is going on?" I asked. "We think some people might have found out so we are moving." He said. So we packed up all the stuff and left. Richard drove. I could have if I wanted too I do have my license. **

"**Where are we moving too?" I asked in the car. "Forks, Washington." He said. I froze. "But? Isn't that where…" I stumbled. "Yes. You lived there. But we have tracked your parents. And apparently your parents slip up after 2 years. Your mom lives else where. Your father lives else where also." He said. I felt my heart being torn at when I heard that they divorced. "Why are we moving there?" I asked. "Less suspicion. You can wear a sweatshirt to cover up bruises without questioning." Richard said. "You mean your going to let me out?" I asked. "Maybe.." Jacob said.**

**______________________________________**

**Soon I saw the Forks sign and after that it wasn't far that we made it to the new place. It was kind of out of town and in the woods. We went down the long driveway and made it too a little cabin. I gave them both looks of confusion. "It has a huge basement, it is in the forest, and we went to live somewhere nice." Richard explained. I nodded. They brought everything inside.**

**My room was slightly bigger than the other one. But it was nice. There has been a question on my mind since we got here. I walked into the living room and sat down with them. "Can I got to school?" I blurted out. They both gave me looks of stupidity and confusion. "Why?" Richard asked. "Because I enjoy school. And I think I should go." I said. "But what would keep you from running away? Or telling someone?" Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes.**

"**I have been out with you guys before. I am not some stupid teenager. I am not going to run nor tell. I just want an education. And if you want when I get home I can make you dinner and then you can do whatever you want with me afterwards." I suggested. "Fine. But you need a new name." Richard said. "How about Alisa? But what for a last name?" "Curtis." Richard said. And we both looked at him. "What? That was one of my old girlfriend's names." He said. I giggled. "Alright. Alisa Bella Curtis, but I like to go by my middle name." I suggested. They nodded. "Alright. I will sign you up tomorrow." Jacob said. "Thanks you!" I yelled and hugged him.**

**Then I remembered who I was hugging and froze. My eyes widened and I stepped away. Jacob and Richard had become like fathers to me. Really mean and inapprioate fathers. He pulled be back and kissed me roughly on the lips. Then he said, "When do you want to start?" "Tomorrow, Jacob." I responded. He nodded and left the room to call. Richard came over to me and sat a little box in my hand. I looked at him in confusion but opened it. It had a cell phone in it. "If you ever need a ride home or anything else." He continued, "Both of our numbers are in there." I thanked him and went to my room. **

**I grabbed the backpack I had bought to store things in and put a binder with some paper and pens in it. Then I threw it in the corner. And I slipped on my pajama's. Slipped in bed and fell asleep.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

_**Ya like? The next couple chapters are going to be interesting. Lol. Thank you everyone.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thanks, Vanessa**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning I woke up and got showered using my strawberry shampoo. It always soothes me. After I jumped out of the shower I walked to my closet. I put on a pink tank top and then a black hoody over that with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. I put my cell phone in my pocket. I used make-up to cover the visible scars and bruises. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair flowed down my back and I still have extremely pale skin. My eyes scared me. When you looked into them all you could see was pain, sadness, guilt, anger, and a tiny smidge of happiness.

I turned away from the mirror, grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast but Jacob said, "No. No breakfast." "Why?" I asked. His eyes had fire in them and he grabbed my wrist and squeezed as hard as he could. I swear I could hear a crack. I gritted my teeth against the pain. "Don't question me." He growled. Then he let go and went back to his breakfast. I looked at my hand it was already turning purple and it hurt like hell. Then Richard grabbed me and brought me outside.

When I saw what was outside I almost screamed. It was a dark red Ford Mustang! "Is that mine?" I asked. "Yea, we need you to be able to get to school and come home but we can take it away if we want." He said. "Thank you, Richard." I said and ran to the car.

I got in trying to ignore the pain and drove to Forks High School. My car was almost the most expensive besides a silver Volvo. I parked next to it and walked to the office. A middle aged women with red frizzy hair sat at the desk. "Hello dear I'm Mrs. Clear and who might you be?" She asked politely. "Alisa Bella Curtis." I replied. She nodded and handed me my schedule.

_Period 1: Trigonometry _

_Period 2: History_

_Period 3: Free Period_

_Period 4: English_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6: Gym_

I groaned as I saw gym. I am naturally a klutz. This will be fun. But hey at least I get to have friends and be away from Jacob and Richard. I walked into Trigonometry and sat down. I looked around the classroom. This feels right. Because if I was never kidnapped I would be here anyway.

"Hey." Someone said beside me. I looked over to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yes?" I asked. "Your Alisa right?" He asked. "Yes but I prefer Bella." I said. "What?" He asked. I gave him a timid smile. "My middle name is Bella. My friends call me Bella. But teachers of course call me Alisa." I sighed. He nodded and said, "Alright, Bella. I'm Mike." I smiled. Then the teacher came in. He noticed me of course. "I see we have a new student. My name is Mr. Shay. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He said. "Um.. My name is Alisa Curtis. I prefer to be called Bella though. It is my middle name." I said. I wanted to make sure everyone called me Bella.

__________________________________

In each of my classes I noticed someone who was very beautiful. I decided I would ask someone later about them. In English class I met Jessica. She loves to talk. I asked her about the beautiful people. "Yes, those are the Cullen's. There is Emmett the one with brown curly hair and he is going out with the blonde girl, Rosalie. Then there is Alice the short black haired girl who is going out with the blonde haired male that looks in pain. And finally Edward Cullen. He is the one with the bronze hair he is single. None of the girls here are good enough for him." She said sarcastically yet saddened.

At lunch I saw them all sitting at a table. I watched them but then refocused on my table. I was sitting with Mike and Jessica and some of their friends. "And this is Eric, and Angela." Mike introduced. Angela? Angela Weber? I looked at her. And froze. Oh my gosh! Angela Weber, my best friend from elementary school! I wanted so bad to hug her but she couldn't know it was me. "Guys this is Alisa Curtis. She prefers Bella though. Because its her middle name." Mike finished. Angela stared at me puzzled. I knew she was wondering why I seemed so familiar. I swallowed the lump in my throat looking at Angela. I felt tears well up. "Um.. I'm sorry I got to go." I said, nervously and ran out of the room.

I pulled out my phone and started dialing Jacob's number but then I hung up. Why should I call them? I could actually have a chance here. I put my phone away and walked to my next class.

Mr. Rick was sitting at his desk grading papers. "Hi, I'm Alisa Curtis the new student." I said. "Alright. You can sit at that 2nd desk forward." He said. I nodded and sat down. I looked at my hand which hurt every time I moved it. I closed my eyes for a second. I heard the bell ring but kept my eyes closed. I heard the chair move next to me. I looked up to see Edward Cullen. He was gorgeous. I tried not to drool. During the whole class we didn't speak to each other and he leaned as far as way as possible. Do I smell bad? I sniffed my hair. No, its strawberries. Then the bell rang. Edward was out the door faster than everyone was out of their chairs.

I decided to skip gym and just go home. I knew I might get punishment but I don't care. Today was a depressing day. I got into my car and drove home. When I got there I saw that Richard's car was gone but not Jacob's. Uh-oh.

I walked in and immediately was smacked in the back of the head with a pan. I fell to the ground. This time Jacob didn't hold back. He kicked and punched wherever he wanted. When he was done I felt I was going to die and I was kind of happy. He did one more kick and I went unconscious.

_I entered a very white place. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello my dear." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see a man paler than me with blonde hair and silver eyes. Silver? "My name is David. I am an angel. You are in the place between heaven and hell." David said. "What?" I asked. "Bella you almost died. I am saving you." He said. "Saving me how?" I asked. "I am making you an earth angel. Meaning instead of being in heaven you would be on earth." He said. _

"_People can see you. You don't eat food. You don't eat anything. You don't sleep. You will have super hearing, eyesight, strength, and speed. Your heart doesn't beat. And we don't grow. We live for eternity." He said. Whoa. "You also become paler more beautiful. And you get wings. You can tuck away your wings when you wish. Your eyes turn silver when your wings are out and they have a smidge of silver when they aren't. You will also have a photographic memory." David explained. An idea came into my head. "Wait. So can I hurt or kill Jacob and get away?" I asked. "No. I'm sorry but no. Since we are angels we cant hurt humans. But you cant get bruises because your skin is strong. Knifes might slice your skin. It depends really. But you can always cover it up." He said._

"_Okay." I responded sadly. "Don't worry Bella. You will get through this. And if I ever need you or you ever need me your eyes will glaze over and you will see me, okay?" David asked. I nodded. _

_Then I felt myself come back to earth._

I opened my eyes to see blood everywhere. My wings were out too I quickly put them in. I stood up and winced. I was still healing. I put my hand on my rib cage and walked over to the kitchen. I saw a note.

_Isabella,_

_If you are reading this you have finally awakened. Richard and I went out to a bar for a bit. We will be back soon. Don't try anything._

What does he mean finally? I looked at the calendar on the wall and my eyes bulged out. I have been unconscious for a week!?!? Holey crap. I quickly cleaned up the living room. And went upstairs to shower and changed into my sleepwear. Then I pulled out my wings. They are beautiful. Fluffy, and white. I smiled. Then I heard the car start up the driveway. I cringed. I tucked away my wings and laid in bed pretending to sleep. I heard my door creak open then shut. Relief washed over me. Well it has been 5 days since I have been to school. I should go back tomorrow. And the rest of the night I just thought about being an Angel.

__________________________________________________________________________

_And???? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please Review!!!!!_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17) _


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

At about 5 am I got up and took a shower. It is earlier but hey maybe I can get out without any beatings today. After I finished with the shower I put on a tank top and observed my new body. I am definitely paler. I have the smidge of silver in my eyes and all my bruises were gone. I still have many scars though. I checked my arms and didn't see any marks. Phew they must have healed up! That means I can wear a t-shirt today!

I took off my tank top and put on a light blue aeropostle t-shirt with dark blue jeans and my black sneakers. I grabbed my backpack and put my ipod in my ears and ran down the stairs. I saw Jacob start to get up from his stool in the kitchen and started to run faster. Luckily I got to my car fast enough. And pulled out with Jacob glaring at me.

When I got to school I headed to Trig. I walked in and sat down. All eyes on me. Mike sat down next to me. "Where have you been?" He asked. "I was sick." I said. Before he could say anything else the teacher called me up. "Yes?" I asked. "Go to the office." They said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

When I got to the office I saw Mrs. Clear. "Yes ma'm?" "Alisa, you have been absent for a week. Since you came here you have been here for one day." She said. "Ma'm I am very sorry about that. I came down with a bug. And it would have been unacceptable to come to school and get everyone else sick." I said. She seemed shocked at my wording and politeness. "Your right. You may go to your next period, Alisa." She said. And I left.

_________________________________

At lunch I sat down at the table. Everyone asking where I had been and of course I used the same excuse. I was listening to all their heart beats but when I landed upon the Cullen table. I heard nothing. I tried harder and still didn't hear anything. My eyes widened as I stared at them and they all stared back at me. "You seem very familiar." Angela whispered. My eyes widened even more. I picked up my tray and stood up. "Where are you going?" Jessica asked. "I'm not hungry." I responded in a dead voice. I threw away my food and ran out of the cafeteria.

Edward POV

We all sat down in the cafeteria when I saw Alisa. Well she preferred Bella. But I hadn't seen her in a week. We all thought she moved. Her scent made me crazy that one day but right now I cant even smell it. And what I keep wondering is why cant I read her mind. "Edward, listen for her heartbeat." Alice said. I did what she said. But couldn't find one. How is that possible? It was beating the last time we saw her. "And I cant see her future." Alice said. Then Bella looked at us.

She looked different. Her skin was paler, and her brown eyes have a smidge of silver in them. She was extraordinarily beautiful. "I cant feel her emotions." Jasper whispered. Then Bella stood up with her tray. "Where are you going?" Jessica asked. "I'm not hungry." Bella responded in a dead voice. Then she threw out her food and ran out of the cafeteria. Alice ran after her.

Bella POV

I sat in the girls bathroom, sobbing. All of this is so wrong. I heard the bathroom door open and looked to see Alice Cullen standing there. She walked over and sat on the floor with me. "Hi." She said. "Hi." I whispered back. "What are you?" I asked. "What are you? We both obviously aren't human." She said. I didn't say anything. "I'm a vampire." She said. "I am an angel." I responded. We both looked at each other shocked. Then we explained to each other what we are.

I couldn't believe Alice lived in a family of vampires. "Who do you live with?" She asked. "Um.. My father and uncle." I said. "You know we both are mystical creatures and have something else in common." Alice said. "And what's that?" I asked. "Your name is Alisa Bella Curtis. But you prefer to go by your middle name. My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. But I go by my middle name. Alice." She said. I smiled and she smiled. Looks like I made a friend.

But what hurts is that I have to lie to Alice. I can't tell her I am kidnapped and that I don't have a clue where my parents are. And that my kidnappers beat and rapped me. No. If I told her that. First I would lose a friend. Second I would be taken out of school. And Third Jacob and Richard would kill me and my parents.

_____________________________________________________

_And?? I hope you liked it. I thought that was a great ending to this chapter. So thanks a lot._

_And Please Review!!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

Soon I was at the house. I smiled seeing that both Richard and Jacob's cars were gone. I parked and got out and ran for the door. I threw my bag and the living room. And winced as I pulled my wings out. Ah, finally. Then I felt this weird tingly feeling go through me.

I closed my eyes and saw David. "What the heck was that?" I asked. "That my dear was one of your powers." He said. "One? And what?" I asked. "Every angel gets at least one power. But you are very special. And don't ask me what they are because I don't have a clue." David said. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. Then I came back down to Earth.

What the heck?!? I have a power. And I wonder what this power is.. I walked around the house trying to think of some powers. Flying? I can already do that. Laser-Beams? I squinted my eyes and nothing came out. Super strength? I already have that also. Ugh.

I walked into my bedroom and tried multiple powers but nothing worked. Then I heard the door slam. Oh god. I wish I was invisible. I backed up to the wall and sat on the ground holding my knees. I listened to them come in. Richard went straight for the television while Jacob looked around for something. Or someone, meaning me. He headed up the stairs and I held myself harder as he entered the room. He looked around for me. What? I am right here. I thought. But I didn't dare say it.

"Isabella!" Jacob shouted. "Isabella! I know you are home." He shouted. Why couldn't he see me? I looked down at my body, to realize I am invisible! My power is invisibility! Yippee!! I stood up from my spot and grabbed my homework and started doing it.

In no time I finished. Then my eyes glazed over.

"Invisibility?" He asked. "Yes. This is so great!" I said. "Good. But remember you could wear yourself out. So don't push the limit." David replied.

Then I saw my room again. I thought about becoming visible and I did it! Holey Crap. This is totally off the hook!

____________________________________________________________________________

_I know its short. But I need to talk now. Lol. I hope you liked it. Now she has invisibility. I am thinking of maybe her being able to sleep but when she sleeps she sees visions of the future. I am also thinking about her being able to control water. And phasing through objects. What do you think? I am not sure what to do and how any more powers she should have?!? Please review or message me and tell me what powers you believe would be good! Because I am definitely not sure._

_Thanks Everyone! Please Review. I Love You All!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

_Dear Journal,_

_I just found this journal and decided to use it. It has been two weeks since I have found out about my invisibility power. It is very useful and so far I don't have any injuries! Except the ones that were already there.. The day after I found out of my invisibility, I felt the tingly feeling again. I gained the power to phase through objects! So its kind of like I am a ghost. Haha. And I finally figured out my last power. I can control water. It is so cool! Lately I have been hiding from Richard and Jacob but today I have to come out or they are going to think I ran away. Pray for me._

_Love, Isabella Marie Swan (Bella)_

_Undercover as: Alisa Bella Curtis_

I put my journal into my backpack and became visible again. I stood up and walked downstairs. Richard was sitting down by the television. Jacob was gone. "Hey." I said. "Hey you need to go grocery shopping for us." He said and gave me a list. "Alright. Where's Jacob?" I asked. "Business." Richard responded. I just nodded. I grabbed my coat and ran out to my car.

I drove around looking for the grocery store because I remember some stuff here but not that much. I soon enough found a store called, 'Forks General.' I parked my mustang and walked inside. I looked at the list.

1. Chips

2. Milk

3. Pepsi

4. Cookies

5. Beer

6. Cheese

7. Pizza Doe

8. Pizza Sauce

9. Tomato's

10. Peppers

11. Banana's

12. Knives

I gulped when I saw knives. And I mean what the hell? What kind of grocery list is this? I rolled my eyes and went to find all of their crap.

I only had one thing left to find when something on the wall caught my eye. The Missing Children Wall.

_Brianna Louis_

_Port Angelus, Washington_

_Please Call: 396-8445_

_56 Avril Lane_

Then there was a picture of a blonde girl. Next to that was a picture of an 8 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Me!

_Isabella Swan_

_Forks, Washington_

_Please Call: 376-3463_

_Contact: Chief Charlie Swan_

_22 Ruckus Lane_

I stopped breathing. Chief? I went over to the clerk. "Excuse me.." I looked at his name tag. "Rick." I said. He turned around and looked over my body with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "When were these last posted?" I asked. He was too involved eying my body to realize said body was talking to him. I poked him. "Yes?" He asked. "When were the kidnapped children last posted?" I asked. "Yesterday." He said. My eyes widened. "Does Chief Swan still live here?" I asked. "Of course. He is the Chief of Forks." Rick said. I nodded. I grabbed the last thing on my list and walked out in a daze.

I don't remember driving home but soon I was putting the grocery's away. After I finished putting everything away I walked up to my bedroom. I laid down on my bed.

They lied to me. They said my parents moved elsewhere. Maybe they didn't even split up! I need to find out more information before I do anything. But what could I do? I am so confused. Maybe I could- My thoughts were interrupted by the front door banging shut.

"Isabella." Jacob yelled. I have to face him. I phased through my closed bedroom door and walked slowly down the stairs. "You went grocery shopping?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I responded. Jacob walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Go upstairs." He said. Uh-oh. I ran back upstairs. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, listening to him walk up the stairs then enter my bedroom.

He threw off my shoes and socks. I felt him pull down the zipper of my dark blue jeans then quickly slide my pants down my legs. "Put your arms up." He growled. I did as he commanded. And he lifted my t-shirt over my head along with my bra. His hands grazed my body. And I grinded my teeth. Then he slowly slid my underwear off. And I kept my eyes closed as he raped me yet again.

When he was done and went downstairs, I laid there just trying to make myself believe that didn't just happen. But my mind didn't take the lie. I waited until I heard them both go to bed. Then I got up and got dressed. Usually I took a shower first but I needed all the time I could get. I pulled out my wings, went invisible and then I phased through my bedroom wall.

I started flying around town. 22 Ruckus Lane. There it is. My house. It looked the same as always. Too many good memories there. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I phased through the door and was a little amazed. Everything was dirty, and had dust. Why isn't Renee cleaning it up? I walked over to the kitchen table. There were letters and pictures all over. Pictures of me from when I was a kid. Then I looked at the letters. One envelop said: Charlie Swan. From: Renee Dwyer.

Dwyer? Renee and Charlie did split up and Renee got re-married! Oh my god. I was about to read the letter when I heard a car pull up. I quickly dropped the letter and went invisible. Then I phased through the wall and flew out not looking back.

_______________________________________________

7am. I was about to grab my bag to head to school when my cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked. "Bella!" Alice yelled. I laughed. "Yes, Alice?" I asked. "Today is sunny so we are skipping school. Want to skip too and come over?" She asked. Well Richard and Jacob would kill me but it is worth it. "Alright." I said. "Yay!" She squealed into the phone. "I will be over in a couple minutes." I said and hung up. I walked downstairs and right away Jacob grabbed my hand. "What?" I growled. I was not in a good mood this morning.

He stabbed me in the stomach and I dropped to my knee's in pain. "Get to school." He growled then ran out the door and drove away with Richard. How the hell does he expect me to move??! I stood up and wrapped my hands around my stomach. I didn't have the energy to do anything. I walked slowly up the stairs and tripped multiple times. I crawled into my bedroom and found my gauze tape and kit. I sat up against the wall. I looked down at the knife and put my hands on it. Here we go. I pulled and screamed as it was moving out. And I screamed an ear piercing scream that even broke my mirror when I finally got it out. I was losing a lot of blood. Then my eyes glazed over and I saw David.

"Bella!" He yelled. I didn't respond. "Bella open your eyes. Fight it and you will be fine." He said. "But I have nothing to live for." I mumbled. "Yes you do. Me, the Cullen's, Angela, Mike, Jessica, your parents." He yelled. And then I came back down to earth. For my parents.

I opened my eyes widely and cleaned the mark then I wrapped gauze around my stomach.

_I told you I didn't care_

_When you left me there_

_But I was lying through my teeth_

_Because I miss you underneath_

My cell phone was ringing. I stood up and the room started spinning. I groaned and put my hands on my head. I stumbled over to my phone. I was about to grab it when it stopped ringing. I sighed. I walked slowly to the shower and took one and then I got dressed. I put on a white and light blue striped tank top and a dark blue pea coat crop jacket over that with blue jeans and black converse. I put my hand on my injury as I walked.

_I told you I didn't care_

_When you left me there_

_But I was lying through my teeth_

_Because I miss you underneath_

I quickly grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Ya. Just peachy."

"Where have you been? This is the 9th time I have called you."

"Sorry. I am leaving now."

Then I hung up. I put my cell in my pocket and grabbed my backpack. I put it over my shoulder and walked down the stairs slowly. I phased through the front door and growled at the pain. I threw my backpack in the backseat. And got in the car. One hand on the steering wheel, the other on my injury. Driving away.

_________________________________________________________

When I got to the Cullen house I was amazed at the size. I got out of the car and walked up to the house. Where I was enveloped in a hug by Alice. I winced. Because she was pressing on the new injury and because I don't usually get hugged. She noticed. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "No." I said. She looked like she didn't believe me but let it go. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Alice called her family down.

They were all their in seconds. "Ok everyone this is Alisa but she prefers Bella. Bella this is Carsile and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper." Alice said. I nodded and we all sat down on the couch. They all explained their stories and I was amazed.

"So Bella you were changed into an angel last week?" Carsile asked. "Yes sir." I responded. "How?" Esme asked. "Well I um.." I stuttered. I wasn't sure what to say. "I was hit by a car." I said. They gasped. "But I became an earth angel because I am still young and have a life to live I guess." I said. "Oh dear." Esme said. "Wait if you're an angel then where are your wings and your halo?" Emmett asked. Rosalie smacked him. "Oww. Rosie." He mumbled. "Sorry." He said to me. "It's fine. I don't have a halo but I do have wings." I said. "Where are they?" Alice asked. I closed my eyes and held my hands on my injury and winced as I pulled my wings out. They all stared wide-eyed at my wings.

"Wow." Rosalie said. "Ya." I said. And decided to direct the attention away from me. "Do you guys have any abilities?" I asked. "Yes. I can read minds. Jasper can manipulate and feel emotions. And Alice can see the future. But none of these work on you." Edward said, confused. "Yes." I responded. "Do you have abilities?" Jasper asked. "Yes." I said again. "What are they?" He asked. I closed my eyes and went invisible. "The first one is to become invisible." I said and became visible again. I held my injury again as the pain grew. "The second is to phase through objects.. Or.." I trailed off. Edward was the closet person to me.

I walked over in front of him. He looked at me in confusion. He was so beautiful. His unique messy bronze hair and absorbing gold eyes. "Bella?" He asked. I shook my head. "Sorry." I mumbled. And then I walked through him. He shivered as I walked through. And I started coughing. I don't like blood. "Are you okay?" Carsile asked. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I smelt the blood in your system as I phased through." I said and scrunched up my nose.

"My final power." I said. "Can someone get me a glass of water?" I asked. Alice ran out and came back in and tried to give it to me. "No. Hold it for me, please." I said. Then I concentrated with my eyes on the water. I made a bubble of water come up and float around the room. They watched in amazement then I dropped the water back in the glass. "Wow." Carsile said. "Wait." I said.

I took the water out of the cup and used my hands to spread it around me then I did tricks with the water in the air. Like a show. Then I threw it back in the cup. I smiled slightly. "Holey crap!" Emmett yelled. I giggled a little.

_I told you I didn't care_

_When you left me there_

_But I was lying through my teeth_

_Because I miss you underneath_

My cell started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. Richard. Oh god. "I'm sorry. Excuse me a moment." I said and ran outside. I opened my cell and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Isabella!"

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?"

"What do you mean, where have I been?"

"I got a call from the school saying you were absent."

"What the hell? I was totally there."

"Don't lie to me."

"I am not lying to you. Damn it."

I don't know where I was getting all this confidence to yell back at them from. I heard some shuffling then Jacob's voice rang out.

"Isabella get your big fat ass home this instant."

"That isn't my home."

"Then what is?"

"The one with people who care about me."

"Well that one doesn't give a flying fuck about you. So get your ass home so I can punish you for misbehaving."

"Maybe I should just run away."

"We will just track you down."

"Oh. I see how you are playing."

"Do you?"

"Pfft. No."

"Get your ass back here."

Then the line went dead. That felt good. I put the phone back into my pocket but froze when I realized what I had just done. I disobeyed the people I am living with. I am going to die for sure!

I ran back into the Cullen house. They were all staring at me wide eyed. I knew they heard me yelling but they didn't hear Jacob. "I am terribly sorry. But I must go. Thou needs I home." I said. Oops. Sometimes my language gets the better of me. "I must go." I said again. "Alright." Alice said, saddened. "See you at school tomorrow." I said. "Thanks for inviting me. It was nice meeting everyone." I said and gave them a warm smile. Then I quickly put in my wings and ran out to my car. I started driving out the drive way. And all I could think was, 'I am dead.'

______________________________________________________________________

_Wow. Really long! Lol. I totally have some kool idea's for upcoming chapters! But I hoped you LOVED this chapter along with the rest of the story so far!! PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from my readers!_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I groaned of the pain. This was a horrible beating. I tried to open my eyes but found they wouldn't open yet. I tried to remember what happened. I remember talking back to them and coming home. Richard and Jacob were furious. They threw me on the ground and Richard held me while Jacob stabbed me. He stabbed me multiple times. So much blood. I started too feel sick smelling it.

I tried to talk but found that I couldn't. I was loosing energy. I moved my foot and tripped Jacob. I remember seeing his face. The rage was obvious. And that was all I saw. The fire in his eyes as he took the knife and stabbed my stomach as hard as he could. I remember going unconscious then. But what happened after?

I had to think back.. Oh yeah.. So I was going unconscious and becoming conscious at random times and at one point I heard them talking. "We killed her." Richard said, horrified. "That bitch deserved it." Jacob said. "What should we do?" Richard asked. "Bury her." Jacob said. Then I felt my body being lifted and yet again I went unconscious. Lastly I remember hearing shoveling and seeing the light disappear and the dark surround me.

Wait.. Bury me… shoveling.. The dark.. Where the hell am I? Am I in the ground?!!? What the hell? Then I finally did it. I finally opened my eyes. All I saw was dirt. Great! So they did bury me alive! What the hell am I going to do? I didn't have the energy to get out. I was hardly holding on regularly. Just then my eyes glazed over and there was David.

He was standing there with the most petrified face I have ever seen. He rushed over to me. "Bella!" He yelled. "How?" I mumbled. I could hardly speak. "What Bella? Are you alright? No of course your not alright." He said. "How do I get out of this damn hole?" I whispered. "Can you use your strength?" He asked. I shook my head. He was about to say something but then I was pulled back to earth and I went unconscious.

Hours later I woke up again. I need to get out of this damn hole. Lets see I have invisibility, water control, and phasing through objects. Wait a minute. I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on phasing through the dirt. I felt myself moving but at the same time loosing an enormous amount of energy. Then I could breath and I saw some light. And my body lifted out of the ground and on to the ground. I laid there breathing heavily.

I opened my eyes and saw the trees of the dark forest. I looked down to see my whole body was covered in blood. I tried to get up but my ankle wouldn't support me. I got into a crawling position and winced while I started to crawl.

______________________

Soon I saw lights. And I blinked against the change in sight. And there I saw Jacob and Richard's house. My cell phone is in there maybe I could call someone. I crawled up to the door and went invisible and phased through it. I stopped as I saw Richard watching television and Jacob was washing some knives. I gulped and kept crawling.

I finally got to my room and there it was sitting on my bed. My cell phone. I crawled over and tried to reach for it. It was just out of reach. I pushed it a little and it fell to the floor making noise. I heard activity stop downstairs. I quickly grabbed my phone. Wait I just saw my hand. I became visible again! I heard running up the stairs. I put the phone in my pocket and crawled toward the wall. I looked at the door to see shadows getting closer. I phased through the wall and fell from the two stories. I landed on my back and it hurt like hell! I grinded my teeth to keep from screaming.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to see no signal. Great! Just great! I kept crawling. Soon I got into the main part of Forks and I didn't know how much longer I could make it. Then I saw a sign. It read 'Ruckus Lane.' I don't remember what is so special about it but I started crawling down the street. I finally saw the house I wanted. And then remembered why this street is important. My dad lives here on this street.

The cruiser was in the driveway. I crawled up to the door. I banged on it as hard as my weak fists could bang on the door. A man answered. I looked up to see a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a brown mustache. My dad. My eyes were starting to close. I could see his eyes looking over me in shock. "Dad." I said before my eyes closed completely. And I became unconscious.

___________________________________________________________________________

_So… What do ya'll think!?!? I thought it was really good!! There are going to be a lot of things that you are not going to accept in this so get ready!! PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Love you all!!!_

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I felt myself waking up. "But she is breathing this doesn't make sense." Someone said. "Maybe we should get another heart monitor. Nurse go get one stat." I heard another say. Nurse? Where the hell am I? I finally got my eyes open and starting freaking out. I am in a hospital room. And my heart isn't beeping.. Uh-oh. I sat up in the bed and heard near the door. It was a doctor I am guessing from the white coat he had on. "Your awake!" He announced. "Um.. Yes." I said trying to act confused. "Your heart wasn't beating." He said. "Um.. Yes it was and is." I said.

"Well the heat monitor was being whacky then. We are all just so happy you survived. You are one tough cookie." He said. "Um.. What is your name?" I asked. "Oh I am terribly sorry. I am Dr. Read. And let me just confirm this. You are Alisa Bella Curtis. You live with Richard and Jacob Curtis. You got to Forks High School." He said. I flinched multiple times hearing my undercover name and my 'uncle's' names. I was about to say yes when I decided against it. What should I say? I couldn't bear to leave my blood related father heart broken. He needs his daughter back. And I need my father back.

"Hello Dr. Read. And the information you have is technically correct." I said. "Excuse me?" Dr. Read said. I had tears streaming down my face. "I go to Forks High School. I lived with Richard and Jacob Curtis. But I am not in any way related to them. They kidnapped me." I said. The shock on his face was apparent. His heart seemed to stop then speed up. "You were kidnapped?" He asked basically freaking out. "Yes." I said. "Wait one moment. There is a cop here and he should hear this story too." Dr. Read said. A cop..

Then Charlie came in the door and I gulped. "Alright Alisa go ahead." He said. "I was kidnapped by Richard and Jacob Curtis 8 years ago." I paused. My father stopped writing for a second and then continued writing in his notebook. "Before I was kidnapped I lived in Forks, Washington actually. But I was taken away from my home. They brought me to Houston, Texas. We stayed there for all 8 years and just recently moved here. They told me that if I told anyone they would kill me and my parents. They knew I lived here before but they said my parents split up and moved elsewhere." I paused again.

"When we moved here I asked if I may go to school. I wanted an education and some friends. Soon they actually agreed. But they gave me an undercover name and then I was off to Forks High School." I said. "So your real name isn't Alisa Bella Curtis?" Dr. Read asked. I could see Charlie flinch at my name being said. "No it is not." I said. "What is your real name?" He asked. I took a deep breath before I looked my father straight in the eye and said, "Isabella Marie Swan." He dropped his notebook and stared at me wide eyed.

__________________________________________

(A/N: I was going to end it here but decided I would go on.)

A few hours later I was having blood drawn. We were going to see if we had a match. And of course I already knew we did. Then I was laying on the hospital bed again. Charlie sitting in the chair to my left. "It is you, isn't it?" He said. I nodded. "You look like her. The older version of course." He said more to himself. Just then Dr. Read popped back in and Charlie stood up. "The results are positive. Father and daughter." He said. Then he left to give us some privacy. He looked at me in aw. "I cant believe it. My baby girl came back after all these years." He whispered crying.

"I missed you, dad." I said. And I heard his heart stop for a moment when I called him that. "I missed you too Bella. You are never leaving me again." He said. And I couldn't help but chuckle at the authority in his voice. "Yes, dad. I wouldn't leave for the world." I said and we hugged. Then the doctor came back in. "Well this is a great day!" He said. And I chuckled a little as did Charlie. "Before we can let Isabella go we must finish up with her injuries though."

_________________________________________

When they were finally done I couldn't believe how many injuries I had! My back was so close to being broken but one day with a brace should fix it up. So that is a brace around my waist. Then I have tons of gauze wrapped around my torso from the knives, my one hand is wrapped and I broke my ankle. So I have a cast on my ankle.

I was just so glad that they didn't let Charlie in the room when this was done. He would be freaking out if he saw my injuries. They finally said I could go home and I was happy. Home. Finally. Charlie wheeled me out to his cruiser. He put the crutches in the trunk and then let me slide in the front seat. He shut the door and left to return the wheelchair. He came back smiling when he saw me. He got in and started the cruiser. "Well let us get you home, Bells." I almost cried hearing him call me Bells. Home. My home. I am finally going home.

______________________________________________________________________

_Don't you dare think it is over! There are so many more things to go on with this story!! I will update as soon as I can. I hope you liked it!!_

_Oh and please read What Edward Didn't Know by LaceyCamille! You will love it!_

_Thanks everyone._

_Please Review!!!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella POV

Ruckus Street. I watched through the window seeing the houses go by. Then I saw our small little house. I smiled as Charlie pulled in. I stayed in the car as he got out and got my crutches out of the trunk then he came to my door and helped me out. I quickly got up with the crutches. Charlie helped me walk inside and I sat down on the couch. I looked around again. Seeing everything being the same as my last visit.

Charlie sat down staring at me. "What?" I asked. "I just cant believe your home." He said. And I smiled. "Where is mom?" I asked. And he frowned. "Bells, your mom and I split up about 2 years after you disappeared." I flinched. "Where is she?" I asked. "She lives in Phoenix, Arizona." He said. Arizona? Wow. So that means when I lived in Houston there was only one state separating me from my mother. It looked like Charlie was keeping something from me. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked. He took a deep breath and said, "About 2 years ago your mother met someone and they got married. His name is Phil Dwyer and he is your step-father." I couldn't believe it.

"Wow." I said. "Bella." Charlie said. I looked up at him to see him frustrated. "Yes?" I asked. "How exactly did you get these injuries?" He asked. Here we go. "Dad.. My kidnappers.." I tried to go on but was too scared. "Bella please." He said. "They beat me on a regular basis." I shouted. And he got quiet but I could see his eyes widen. "Bella." He whispered. I tear slid down my cheek as I stared at my father. He wiped it away for me and I gave him a small smile. "Did they do anything else to you?" He asked. Yes, they verbally, physically, and mentally abused me. Oh and guess what daddy they rapped me. "No, dad." I said. He nodded.

I laid on the coach because I cant get to my bedroom. Charlie gave me some blankets and a pillow. I turned on the television while he was in the kitchen. The news came on. "Hello I am Amanda Ruth and this is News 9. I am here in the small town of Forks, Washington. A miracle has become of today. A kidnapped girl was found." Amanda said. I took a deep breath knowing it was me. "8 years ago Charlie Swan and his wife Renee were buying a car and left their 8 year old daughter in the car. A man hotwired the car and drove away with Isabella Swan. And here she is 8 years later. A 16 year old girl with a story." She said.

"Apparently the kidnappers still live in Forks. And Isabella was undercover as Alisa Curtis. Somehow Isabella escaped and found her real home where Chief Swan lives. She was brought to Forks Hospital and came out with several injuries. Here is doctor read has to say." Amanda said. Then Dr. Read came on. "When Isabella was brought in she seemed scared. Well actually terrified is more like it. And she right up confessed that she was kidnapped." He said. "What injuries did she have?" Amanda asked. "Sorry that is confidential." Dr. Read said. And I silently thanked him. "Well then that is it for now. This is Amanda Ruth in Forks, Washington." She said. Then I turned the television off and took some deep breaths to calm myself.

Then I heard Charlie on the phone. "Yes. So you have them. That is great. Yes. Thank you." Have them? Then he came back in the room. "What's going on?" I asked. "My partners put Jacob and Richard Curtis in jail." He said. I flinched hearing their names again. "Really?" I asked. "Yes." He said. And I hugged him. "Is there anything you want from that house or not?" He asked. I hesitated before saying, "Yes, but I want to get it myself." I could tell he was about to say no so I said, "I really want to get my stuff on my own. But you can drive me down. Just wait outside." He nodded, "Alright Bells. But not tonight. We'll go tomorrow morning."

I nodded I tried to get in a comfortable position and laid there all night listening to Charlie's breathing.

____________________________________________

In the morning Charlie was talking on the phone again. "Yes. Of course. Call me when you land. Bye." He said. When you land? I tried to act as if I just got up. So I sat up on the couch then yawned and stretched. He quickly hung up the phone and said, "Morning Bells. How are you feeling?" I smiled. "Good morning dad. And great. Who were you talking too?" I asked. "Your mother. She is getting on a plane now and should be here around 7pm with Phil." He said. I nodded.

My mother is coming. I am home. Was all I could think over and over. Charlie helped me out again to the cruiser and we drove down to the house. When we got there Charlie gave me my crutches and I walked in. A million bad memories hit me. If I didn't have the crutches I would have been on the ground. I crutched upstairs to my room. And froze as I saw all the bad things. I held my breath as I walked in and looked for anything of importance. I grabbed my Junie B. Jones book, Wuthering Heights, and my laptop. I took my school bag and stuffed everything in.

Then I looked at my bed. And I remembered that detectives and everyone are probably going to look in here. I quickly made my bed so they wont look under it or anything. I finally grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo then put my backpack on my back and struggled to crutch back down. But I made it. I walked out the door and Charlie saw me and quickly grabbed the backpack and put it in the trunk and helped me in the cruiser.

________________________________________________

When we got home it was around noon. And I sat on the couch. I took everything out of my bag. And Charlie stared at my Junie B. Jones book in amazement. "Is that.." He trailed off. "Yes. This is the book you gave me 8 years ago." I said and handed him it to look at. He stared at it in astonishment and I could see tears in his eyes. I put my Wuthering Heights book on the table along with my laptop. I turned on my laptop and typed in the password: kidnapped. I really am going to have to change that. I got to my home screen and went to the internet.

"Dad, can I order some clothes online?" I asked. "Sure. But your room is still kind of an 8 year old room. So you can also order some books, and furniture if you want." He said. "Alright." I said. "Order whatever you want." He said then went to his room to watch a football game on his mini television.

First I went to and looked at shoes. In the end for shoes I got..

Brown Arizona flat boots, jingle western boots, Scottish plaid rain boots, open toe pumps, peace flip flops, and Emilie canvas skimmer sneakers.

For shirts I went to …

Eraser screen tee, I bite screen tee, solve it screen tee, spoiled vested tee, Arizona favorite tee, decree mixed print tunic, weavers plaid button front. And some other shirts at American eagle, and aeropostle.

And my jacket is a takeout zip puffer.

Then I got a couple pairs of jean shorts, pants, and capris'. Then I ordered some bra's and underwear. Then I was done with clothes for now. I went back to Wal-Mart's and started too look at furniture.

I got a large flower comforter that is black and white to go on my bed with black pillows. I ordered dark purple paint for the walls. I also ordered a book case with millions of books, a desk, a comfy chair, a little side table with a lamp and alarm clock.

The mail thing said it would all be here tomorrow. And I was happy that I could finally start anew. I grabbed my cell phone off the table and opened it up. I had 85 missed calls. 72 voice mails. And 45 texts. They were all from the Cullen's. They had probably seen the news along with everyone else. I sighed and tried to relax but the house phone started ringing. I quickly got off the couch and crutched over to hit. "Hello?" I asked. There was silence. "Anyone there?" I asked. "Bella?" A voice said. "Yes?" I asked. "Bella, this is your mother." Renee said. And I almost dropped the phone. "Mom." I said my voice cracking. "Oh sweetie. I can not believe you are actually back! Oh I have to go because we are boarding the plane." She said. "Wait I thought you would already be on the plane?" I asked. I looked at the clock it said 6pm. "Our flight was delayed so we will probably get there around 9ish but then we have to go to our hotel and you probably want to sleep so we will see you around noon tomorrow." She said. I almost snorted when she said sleep. Ya like I will need any sleep.

"Alright." I said. "Okay. Bye Bella. Love you." She said. "Love you too." I said and hung up. I told Charlie what Renee said then took a quick shower. After my shower I successfully got up the stairs to my bedroom. And I got into bed and just laid there. Charlie peeked in and said, "Night Bells." "Night dad." I responded. Then I heard him leave and soon enough I heard him fall asleep.

I cant lay here all night I decided I would get out of the house. Visit some friends. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed the one other outfit I had in my bag. I put on a dark purple t-shirt, dark jeans, one sneaker since I have a broken ankle… and a white crop jacket with long sleeves over my t-shirt. Good enough. I put my cell phone in my pocket then crutched over to my window.

I opened it and sat on it. Then I grabbed my crutches in one hand and pulled out my wings to feel a horrible pain but I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. Then I flew down to the Cullen's.

When I got there I landed on there door step and put away my wings. I flinched as started using my crutches again. Before I could knock on the door Alice opened it for me. "Thanks." I said. I walked in to se everyone sitting together in the living room. I gulped. I crutched over to a seat and sat down. They all just stared at my injuries not saying anything. Finally I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry." I said. They all looked at me confused. "For what?" Emmett asked. "I am sorry for not telling you I was kidnapped. I am sorry for not telling you about any of this." I whispered. "What is your real name?" Alice asked. I looked over at her. "Isabella Marie Swan. I go by Bella." I said. They all smiled a little bit. "Can we hear the story?" Carsile asked. I nodded and began my tale.

"At 8 years old my parents were going to buy a new car. We were at the dealership and they went inside the building while I stayed inside the car. Then it happened. Some stranger came and hotwired the car and drove away with me in it. I could never forget the image I saw as I looked out the back window at my parents. My father staring at the car and my mother crying on his shoulder." I said and shook my head.

"He brought me to Houston, Texas. They put me in a small room and that is where I lived for 8 years of my life. Their names were Jacob and Richard. Recently we just moved here." I said. "How were you injured?" Esme asked. "They beat me on a regular basis." I said. And Esme hugged me while I continued. "When I was over here last time they called and I back talked them. They got really mad and when I got home I got the beating of my life. And I went unconscious. And I kept going unconscious and conscious at random times. And they didn't hear my heart beat so they thought they killed me." I said.

"So they buried me." I said. And Emmett started to laugh. "They buried you?" He said. Rose smacked him and he mumbled an apology. "Yes they buried me alive. And soon enough I phased out. But I was really at a lost for energy. And somehow I crawled all the way to my father's house. And I am back with my father now." I said. They were all at a loss for words.

____________________________________________________________________________

_What did everyone think? I hope everyone thought it was an awesome chappy! Thanks!!! Please Review!!! :] _

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	12. Chapter 12

Kidnapped

Chapter 12

Bella POV

All I saw was sadness, pity, anger, and astonishment. I wasn't sure what to think. "Why couldn't you beat the crap out of them?" Emmett asked. I looked up with tears in my eyes and shook my head. "No, Emmett. I am an angel meaning I am not allowed to hurt the humans." I said. Emmett's face became consorted in anger. "So what they just wanted you to keep getting injured and hurt?" He yelled. I took a deep breath before my eyes glazed over and I saw David. _"What?" I asked. "How are you doing?" He asked. "Fine and yourself?" I asked. "Good now that your alright." He said. I shook my head._

_"Why cant we do anything to humans? Why did I have to live through all that?" I asked. "I am so sorry, Bells. I really am. But we are angels.. And well-" I interrupted him. "But those weren't humans! They were idiotic monsters for Pete sake's!" I yelled. "They were still human." David said. I growled lightly and took a deep breath. "David?" I asked. "What?" He said. "Were you watching down on me every minute of everyday?" I asked. I could tell he was hoping I wouldn't ask this question. "Yes." He said. And I felt rage build inside me._

_"You watched as I was verbally, mentally, and physically beaten. You saw me get rapped! You saw fucking everything and you just didn't anything!" I screamed. I was starting to break down._ I fell to my knees and cried and I felt myself go back to earth. "Its okay.. Shh.. Calm down Bella." Edward said. I immediately relaxed into his touch. Jasper sent calm waves through the room and I smiled thankfully at him. I stood up then and look towards the window as I said, "You guys need the truth."

"I told you that I was hit by a car to become an angel.." I said. They nodded. "Well that isn't correct." I said and I saw their eyes watching me as I paced trying to get ready for what I had to say. ".. My kidnappers.. Mentally, physically, and verbally abused me. And the one would.. Rape me.." I said. I heard gasps. "When I came back to that house that was the night I had visited you guys. They were furious with me. They beat the living crap out of me. I almost died but was saved and turned into an earth angel." I said. Silence followed until each one of them got up and hugged me.

I looked at the clock it read 4:23 am. "I better get back before Charlie comes in my room and has a heart attack." I said. They smiled and I did as well. I hugged everyone again and thanked them for being so understanding. "I'll be your escort home." Edward said. "You don't need to do that. I can fly, remember?" I asked. "I know but I want to make sure you get back safely and I can carry your crutches for you." He said. I didn't want to fight so I gave in. I let out my wings and gave him my crutches. I flew out of the Cullen house hold and watched Edward on the ground. Soon I got to my house I flew through my window and landed very softly on the floor.

Edward came in then and helped me into bed then set down my crutches. "Thank you." I said. "Anything for you, Bella." He responded. I was about to hug him when he said, "This isn't right." "What do you mean?" I asked, a little frightened. "You and I. You are a creature of heaven. I am a creature of hell. You are so pure.. So innocent." He said. I shook my head and said, "Edward Cullen.. I don't care what you are or what I am. All I know is I love you." I said. Did I just say I love you?!?! I never said that before. I just blurted it out by accident. Uh-oh.

I covered my mouth with my hand and shut my eyes looking down. I felt Edward removing my hand from my lips and pushing my head up to force me to look at him. "Open your eyes." He said and I did. "I love you too." He said. Then his lips caught mine. And we kissed for what seemed like forever but really only lasted about 45 seconds. "I have to go now. But call me tomorrow. I love you." He said. And I smiled hugely. "I love you too, night." I said. "Goodnight, Love." He said before he slipped out my window.

* * *

_EEEK! I loved it!!!! Lol. I hope you all liked it!!! Please Review!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	13. Chapter 13

Kidnapped

Chapter 13

Bella POV

At around 7 o'clock the doorbell rang.. And I was still in my pj's but I didn't care. I hobbled down the stairs. And answered the door. There was a guy standing there with a couple packages. He looked my up and down quizzically. I probably looked like I had been run over by a truck. "Isabella Swan?" He asked. "That's me." I said. "Please sign here." He said. I signed my name and he put the boxes in the living room and then he left. My clothes!! Yay! Finally! I made sure I heard Charlie snoring before I pulled my wings out and grabbed all the boxes and brought them to my room.

Then I put my wings away and opened the boxes. I hung everything up and put all my clothes away then I decided that I should get in the shower. So I crutched to the bathroom. I took the wrap off my arm and stomach then I got in. Well I sat in the tub because of my leg. But I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo then I got out. I dried myself then I put the wrap on again, flinching when I pushed to hard. Next I wrapped a towel around myself and crutched too my room. Trying to think what I should wear today. Well Renee will be coming later so first better put something else on. I found an old shirt in my closet that went down to my knees. It was probably Charlie's shirt. I threw that on and then the doorbell rang. This is why I put this shirt on.

The guy came in with my furniture I told him to leave it all in the living room and then I grabbed the paint from him. Then he left. I couldn't believe Charlie was still sleeping after all of this. I went to my bedroom and took everything out. Then I started to paint my walls dark purple. I used my angel speed so I was done in about 8 minutes. I smiled at my room. The purple went great with the hardwood floor. Next I brought my bed back in. My bed had a black headboard and it was nice and simple. I slid it into my room. I decided I wanted it cornered. So I put it cornered near the door. Then I put on my black and white flower comforter over it. I quickly arranged the pillows on it.

Next I brought up my black bookcase. I put it on the other side of my closet. Then I put all my books on it. I finished putting my books on it in about 20 minutes. And I have about 120 books and I alphabetized them. I then brought up my desk and my desk chair and put my laptop on my desk. I put my black little comfy chair in the other corner and brought up my side table and quickly put the lamp and alarm clock on it. Then I plugged everything in and put my alarm clock for the right time.

There. Everything looked perfect. Now lets get dressed. I put on a black lace tank top and over that my plaid black and blue weavers button front. Then I put on dark jeans and my black peace flip flops. There. Next I went to the bathroom I dried my hair more, brushed my teeth, and put on some make up to cover anything that showed. I combed my hair and there. I looked great. I looked at the clock it read 8:15am. I think it is funny how it would have taken a human a full day to accomplish what I had done in one hour and fifteen minutes.

Charlie still hadn't woke up yet. So I crutched downstairs and decided to make him breakfast. I decided I would cook some eggs, bacon, and toast. I mean he is a guy he most eat big, right? I quickly finished the eggs and put them on half of the plate and I started to flip over the bacon. Just then I heard Charlie get out of bed. I put the bacon on the plate also and put the plate on the table. Then I put a napkin next to it with a fork, spoon, and knife on top of it. I grabbed another small plate while waiting for the toast to pump out of the toaster. I heard him coming down the stairs just as the toast popped. I quickly grabbed it out and buttered it at angel speed. Then he walked into the room and I set the toast on the table.

He seemed tired and didn't seem to notice me then he rubbed his eyes and said, "What are you doing up so early, Bells? You should be getting some rest." I smiled slightly. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured him some orange juice. "No, Dad. I woke up around 6." I said. "Why were you up so early?" He asked. "Because the doorbell rang. It was the clothes I had ordered. The guy brought them up to my room for me and I put them away. So I was fully awake after that so I took a shower. After I finished my shower the doorbell rang again." I said. "It was the furniture I bought the guy brought everything up to my room for me and helped me put it in place. He was really nice. Then he left and I painted my room." I said. Charlie's eyes widened. "You painted your room?" He asked. "Yep." I said.

"I still cant believe you didn't wake up after two doorbells and all the ruckus of people bringing in furniture and what not." I said and Charlie seemed to blush a smidge. "So your room is finished?" He asked. "Ya. I love it. I hope you like it too." I said. He smiled. "I most likely will. By the way your clothes look great, Bells." He said. "Thanks, dad." I said. "And you really didn't have to make me breakfast. I can take care of myself." Charlie said. I raised my eyebrow and he laughed. "It was no trouble really. I was happy to make you breakfast." I said. "Did you already eat?" He asked. "Yes. I had some cereal." I responded. He nodded.

Soon enough he finished and I washed the dishes. "Wow. That was great, Bells." He said while smiling. "You're a great cook." He complimented me. "Thanks." I said and finished the dishes. "Now lets see that room of yours." Charlie said. He watched me carefully as I crutched up the stairs. Then we got into my room and his eyes shown amazement and astonishment.

"Wow. Bella." He said. "This looks great." He said. "Thanks." I responded again. Then he walked off to take a shower while I stayed in my room. I logged onto my laptop after changing my password to, 'Edward.' Don't you dare roll your eyes. And then I logged on AIM. (A/N: In case you don't know what that is.. It is a chat website.. Thing.. Where people have usernames and can talk to each other.)

My username is WutheringHeights17. I logged in and looked to see who was on. Angela: Quietgirl51...Alice: Iloveshopping2...Emmett: Dada dun… Carsile: Docinthehouse… Edward: Shinyvolvoowner. I smiled.

Immediately I had chats on the screen from all of them. Then I got a meebo chat room. (Meaning tons of people can talk in their together.) I entered the chat room to see Alice, Emmett, Carsile, and Edward in it. I talked to Angela on a separate chat.

Quietgirl51: Hi Bella.

WutheringHeights17: Hey Ang.

Quietgirl51: How are you doing?

WutheringHeights17: Fine and you?

Quietgirl51: Good.

WutheringHeights17: That's good.

Quietgirl51: Oops. I have to go my mom and me are going to go grocery shopping so I will talk to you later.

WutheringHeights17: Okay. Have fun. Bye.

Quietgirl51: Bye.

Then I went back to the Cullen chat room

Iloveshopping2: Bella are you there?

Iloveshopping2: Hello Bella!!

Docinthehouse: Bella?

Dada dun: Bellsie!

Shinyvolvoowner: Love?

Shinyvolvoowner: Are you alright?

I rolled my eyes and responded.

WutheringHeights17: Sorry. I am here.

Iloveshopping2: Finally!

Dada dun: Where were you, Bells?

Docinthehouse: Are you alright?

Shinyvolvoowner: Your okay? Your healthy, right? Your fine?

WutheringHeights17: I am fine. Completely fine. So stop worrying. I just had to finish up a chat with Angela.

Docinthehouse: As long as your alright I have to get to work. Have fun kids. Bye Bella.

Docinthehouse has logged off.

Dada dun: Damn I have to go. Rosie is telling me to get off. See you later Bells. Bye pixie and Edward the virgin.

I laughed really loud.

Dada dun had logged off.

Iloveshopping2: Bella I saw your room! I love it!

WutheringHeights17: Thanks.

Shinyvolvoowner: I saw it through Alice's mind. It looks great, love.

WutheringHeights17: -blushes-

Iloveshopping2: Haha. Blushing through Aim. Lol.

Iloveshopping2: But finally you guys are going out!

WutheringHeights17: Well..

Shinyvolvoowner: I hadn't asked Bella to be my official girlfriend yet.

Iloveshopping2: Oh. Well then.. ASK HER.

WutheringHeights17: Lol.

Shinyvolvoowner: Alright, Alright. Just be quiet pixie.

Shinyvolvoowner: Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?

Iloveshopping2: Awww.

Shinyvolvoowner: I told you to be quiet, Alice.

Iloveshopping2: But that was just one of those Awww moments.

Shinyvolvoowner: Alice.

WutheringHeights17: Lol.

WutheringHeights17: Yes, Edward. I would be honored.

Iloveshopping2: Yippee!!! Yay!!!

WutheringHeights17: :]

Shinyvolvoowner: :]

WutheringHeights17: Ugh. I have to go.

Iloveshopping2: Why?

WutheringHeights17: My mother and my new step father are coming over today all the way from Phoenix, Arizona.

Iloveshopping2: Oh yeah.

Shinyvolvoowner: Bella don't be nervous. I am sure it will go over fine.

Edward knows me so well.

Iloveshopping2: Well I am going to leave you to love birds. Talk to you later. Bye Edward. Bye Bella!

Iloveshopping2 has logged off.

Shinyvolvoowner: Wow. Lol.

WutheringHeights17: Ya. So I will talk to you later.

Shinyvolvoowner: Alright if you want you can call me after they leave.. Or something.

WutheringHeights17: Okay.

Shinyvolvoowner: Don't worry Bella. Ill see you later. I love you.

WutheringHeights17: I love you too.

WutheringHeights17: Bye, Edward.

Shinyvolvoowner: Goodbye my love.

Shinyvolvoowner had logged off.

WutheringHeights17 has logged off.

I shut down my computer and stood up. I looked at the clock 11:30. Well I might as well make some sort of lunch thing for everyone. I heard Charlie shut the shower off and I grabbed my crutches and crutched down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and decided to put out something nice and simple. Just some cheese, crackers, dip, salami, pepperoni, ham, and baloney. I put the cheese, crackers, pepperoni, and dip all on one plate and put it on the kitchen table then the ham, salami, and baloney on another along with some bread to make a sandwich.

I heard Charlie getting dressed in his room. Then he came down. "Wow. Bells. You didn't need to do this." He said. "I wanted too." I said then realized I didn't have my cell phone. "Um.. Dad I will be right back. I'm gonna grab my cell phone." I said. He grunted and sat down on the coach. I took that as an okay. I crutched up the stairs and into my bedroom. I found my phone on my nightstand and I put it in my jean pocket. Just then I froze as I heard a car and two heartbeats. There here. I cant do this. I cant do this. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths.

Then I heard the doorbell. Either way I have to see them. I have to do it. I opened my eyes. I heard Charlie open up the door. I looked down at myself to see if I looked alright to find that I had turned invisible. I quickly turned visible again. I have to watch that. I looked fine though. "Hello, Renee, Phil." I heard Charlie say. "Hi Charlie." Renee and Phil both said. "Where is she?" Renee asked. "Upstairs." Charlie said. "Bella!" He yelled my name. I took a deep breath and crutched out of my room and down the stairs then I was standing in front of them. I hadn't looked up yet. "Bella?" Renee asked. I looked up and just as I did I was engulfed in a huge hug.

* * *

_Wow that was long!!! But what did you think??!!? I hope you liked it!!!! Please Review! And give me idea's for upcoming chapters!! Thanks._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	14. AN Very Important

**A/N Very Important, Please Read**

My Readers,

I apologize for not updating my stories for the longest of time. I have been extremely busy and I will update all my stories as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding everyone. I hope you are still interested in reading my upcoming chapters. Thanks.

P.S. Anyone who read my story, 'Not Loved, Not Liked' Please respond to this A/N. I am thinking about doing a sequel. But if I do, I want to hear from everyone to see if it is a good idea and if you have any ideas feel free to contact me. Thanks again.

-Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella POV

The meeting with my mother and my new stepfather went great. There were a lot of hugs and a lot of tears. They asked me to repeat everything that happened and I skipped all the horrific parts. Immediately after I told her that I have a boyfriend and that just because those men hurt me doesn't mean I gave up or I am giving up. "That is my daughter," I heard her whisper proudly. I smiled a very wide smile. Phil and my dad went in the kitchen to talk and left my mother and me there. She grabbed my hands. "Tell me about this special boy," she said sounding very interested. "His name is Edward. He has been there for me throughout my whole situation. He has a big family but they are all very sweet and he told me he loves me!" I finished excited. My mom got a huge smile on her face and we both squeaked.

I finally felt happy. My parents split up but my mother is happy with Phil and he is a nice guy and my dad is so amazing. I love all of them so much. I now have Edward and his amazing family as well. So many people to love and that love me and to care about and that care about me. I finally felt free after all the years of abuse. Free, loved, happy, and hopefully this will be forever lasting.

* * *

_That is the end of this story! I hoped everyone liked it! _

_Please review!_

_Vanessa Cullen 17_

_Happy Holidays!_


End file.
